Sealing
Introduction to Sealing Sealing is the art of placing a demon, ghost, spirits, other entities, and energy inside an object, location and/or being and disallowing them from escaping the chosen vessel/s. What is needed in order to seal *The Vessel/s *The target that is going to be sealed *The Identity Mark (optional) The Vessel/s This is the thing that will hold the target you want sealed. The target that is going to be sealed This is the target you wish sealed within the vessel/s. The Identity Mark (Optional) You do not need to place this upon the vessel/s but with it at least you know what is in that vessel/s and the importance of the vessel/s currently containing the target. The Three Types of Vessel/s There are three types of vessels, object, location and being. Object When you are sealing an entity within an object, all you need is intent, willpower and belief. You can start off by sealing the entity within the roll of toilet paper, bar of soap, or toothbrush. It is recommended that you do not use objects which had the shapes of a movable object, as you may accidentally give the entity a moving vessel. It is also further recommended that sealing will only be used as the last option, when you cannot deal with the issue at that point in time and needed more time or the teamwork of others in order to fully exorcise the entity. Do not ever use dead bodies or part of it, doing so will give it a highly resistant body. Location It is highly recommended that you do not seal any entity into a location or area, as in effect you could create a haunting of for example an entire house. Not only is it harder to exorcise the entity from that location due to the moving aspect of the entity. Do this only sparingly, example when there is something which is extremely big that you cannot move from that spot, or when there are multiple targets that you want sealed away at the same time. Being Sealing inside a living must never be done, unless of course if the entity is already inside the vessel, and sealing it will stop it from doing any further damage and also if you got permission from the vessel but in all aspect do not ever seal an entity inside a living being. How to do a sealing? In order to do a sealing, you must be aware of what you want to seal away, have a vessel at the ready and as an option a marking symbol that represents the thing you want sealed. Process: By the power of being I seal you, entity/entities away inside this object/location/being -> give reason why and end the sealing. Identity Mark (Optional) While it is not needed an identification mark of the entity is useful, if you want to know what and where it is, having an identity mark is important. Category:Sealing Category:By MystoganUSM Category:EXKnights Course